Microgrids enable aggregation of various types of generating and non-generating sources as a unified control unit. Microgrid control networks are connected to various external networks for a variety of reasons, for example Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) networks for demand-response applications and enterprise networks or the Internet for remote monitoring and control.
These external connections expose the microgrid to threats from remote adversaries, especially cyber attackers. This becomes especially concerning for installations in sensitive sites like military bases, where military missions depend on critical infrastructure, like microgrids, for their success.
To address these issues, the present disclosure presents a cyber-security architecture that is based on a unique cyber-security strategy that, in some embodiments, can be achieved by hardware devices that provide strong cryptographic separation. Such a concept can provide a secure network of assured power enclaves (also called SNAPE) in some embodiments.